Ed Edd n Eddy reacts to FanFiction
by ajmaroudas
Summary: What do Ed Edd n Eddy think about KevEdd fanfics? I know I hate them... (EEnE is owned by Danny Antonucci, I own nothing)


Ed Edd n Eddy reacts to Edd/Kevin fan fiction stories

(I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, Danny Antonucci does)

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys this is ajmaroudas back again and before we begin I want to address a couple things about Edd/Kevin FanFics. **

**For starters what in the hell are you people thinking? Kevin and Edd don't go together I don't see them as a couple, I know some of you guys are expressing yourselves and that's fine but what do you see in this? It makes no sense**

**Second, some of these stories are flat out fucking disgusting and it kind of ruined my childhood; I mean the thought of Kevin and Edd having sex is just so—ewww, seriously this is Ed Edd n Eddy, not Twilight! Again it's fine that you guys or girls like to express yourselves and I have no problem with that but why this? It still makes no sense**

**Third, since when is Kevin gay? I always thought that he and Nazz would end up together someday. Double D on the other hand I would kind of see him gay or at least bisexual at the most, he did have a crush on Nazz too ya know.**

**Lastly I find like half of the EEnE FanFics to be Kevin/Edd related ones, how in the hell did this get popular, what do you people see in these stories, why do they keep popping up, and who was the one asshole who started it all? I can't even look at the show the same anymore**

**I really fucking hate these stories… Anyways that's what I think about KevEdd FanFics, no grudge against anyone but these stories need to stop I'm serious guys. But who the hell am I to say that, whatever just do whatever you want I just wanted to get out my opinion of this shit. Enough of what I think about it, what do Ed Edd n Eddy think about it?**

…**..**

Summer of 2013

It has been three years since Ed Edd n Eddy made their farewell with Big Picture Show and now they are 16 and in high school. One day after school Eddy walked into his house and flopped down on the couch to see what's on TV, not wanting to bother with his homework. After flipping through the channels he came across their show and smiled

"I really loved our show, I was so handsome back then and I still am" he said; after the show was over he got up and stretched "Sweet memories baby, wonder if there are any cool stories on FanFiction about us" he walked into his room and opened his laptop and searched on FanFiction for any new stories about them and after a few minutes his smile faded away of all what he just found

"What the hell is all of this?" he said with an angry look on his face, Eddy then grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Double D's number

"_Hello?" _said Double D on the line

"Double D it's me"

"_Hello Eddy, are you doing your homework?"_

"Nevermind that, I need you to come over now it's important" he said with seriousness in his voice

"_Ok, I will be there shortly"_

"Good, see ya" Eddy then hang up on Double D and then Dialed Ed's number

"_Helooo" _said Ed in his goofy voice

"Lumpy, it's me I need you to come over pronto"

"_Sorry I can't Eddy, I'm watching Revenge of Robot Rebel Ranch in 3-D"_

"Forget that stupid movie Ed! This is more important"

"_Oh okay" _and Ed hung up

Finally Eddy dialed Kevin's number

"_Talk to me" _Kevin said

"Shovel chin it's me"

"_Hey dork, waddaya want?"_

"It's something important that you need to see, come over to my house now"

"_Alright, alright I'm comin over now" _and Kevin hung up his phone

….

Eddy paced back and forth in his room waiting for Ed, Kevin, and Double D, he was really pissed of what he found written about them "Goddamn wankers who the hell do these people think they are writing that stuff about us, it's freaking grosser than Twilight and I bet those Twi-tards wrote them" After a few minutes of waiting there was a knock at his door, Eddy opened it and there were Kevin, Ed, and Double D standing there

"Alright Eddy you called us here, now what's so important?" asked Kevin with his arms crossed

"You guys will never believe what I found on FanFiction" eddy told them

"What is it Eddy?" Double asked

Eddy sighed "Come over to my computer and I'll show you" The three walked over to Eddy's laptop and looked at what he found and their faces turned to shock

"Son of a bitch…" said Kevin taking off his hat and running his hand through his hair

"Wh-what? How? W-why?" Double said almost fainting

"Who wrote these stories? If I found out who I will find them and melt their brains from their heads like in Evil Tim vs. the Spleen eaters!" said Ed getting mad and crossing his arms

"Told ya guys, I was just as pissed as you are and I still am!" Eddy yelled "These piece of shit stories are lies and we need to do somethin' about it"

"Yeah!" they agreed

"Those rapscallions are going to pay; I mean I would never in hell do this it is just vile. I have nothing against homosexuals but—arrggh" growled Double D

Kevin got up and spoke "These assholes messed with the wrong people! I say we go on strike and get the others to back us up" he declared

"You guys read my mind, come on let's go kick some ass!" said Eddy

….

**Well everybody that's it, I had an idea of the four guys getting together with the rest of the cul de sac and other hardcore EEnE fans all over the world to start a rebellion against fanfiction but I don't feel like going farther than this, I just wanted to state my opinion about KevEdd fanfiction stories. Anyways I'm getting done with EEnE the highschool years, sorry it's taking so long I just got lazy and forgot about it but I'm almost done with it so expect it in the next few days. **

**Cheers!**


End file.
